


Worrying

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Bishop: What if she jumped out of the bassinet?Torres: Can't hold her own head up but yeah, jumpedEllie worries on her first day back to work and Nick has all he wanted.





	Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a little humor (or not..) but then turned all sappy so..oops.

They had only been at work for ten minutes and Ellie was already driving him crazy.   
  
It was her first official day back at work since she had their first and may he say _perfect_ baby. And she was a nervous wreck about leaving her at home with the nanny, a nice woman they had met the first day they moved into their apartment. Though she was thoroughly background checked before becoming nanny to their daughter of course.  
  
Nick himself was a mess his first day but he had the small comfort of knowing his girls were together. That didn't stop him from driving Gibbs and Tim crazy though.   
  
Ellie sat at her desk practically chewing on her fingernails in nerves, Nick leaned against her desk giving up on trying to calm her. Even getting her favorite work snacks did nothing.   
  
“What if she jumped out of the bassinet?”   
  
Nick couldn't help his tone from being sarcastic. “Can't hold her own head up but yeah, jumped.”  
  
“Oh my god, I left the water running.”  
  
“Ellie first off she's not alone and second, you didn't. She's perfectly fine.”  
  
“Did I leave the stove on?”  
  
“You don't cook.” He reminded her. Unless you counted throwing things from a box into the oven or microwave. “And again, she's not alone.”  
  
But Ellie wasn't listening.  
  
“Is the window open? Because if there's a window open, a bird could fly in there!”  
  
Nick felt his eye twitch.   
  
“You know what? I think you're right.”  
  
Ellie's head finally snapped up to look at him. “Huh?”  
  
“A pigeon, no wait, an eagle flew in landing on the stove catching fire. The baby seeing this, jumps across the apartment to the birds aid, the eagle however sees it as an act of aggression and grabs the baby in its talons. Meanwhile, the faucet fills the apartment with water. Baby and bird still ablaze from the oven fire are locked in a death grip, swirling around in the whirlpool that fills the apartment.”  
  
Ellie gives him a death stare, obviously not amused by his little tale. Nick sighs. Okay so maybe joking wasn't a good idea in the future.  
  
“Would you feel better if we called the nanny?” He says after a few seconds.  
  
Finally she gives him a little smile and nods. Nick sags in relief and dials the number before handing her the phone.   
  
“You know-” Nick jumps at Tim's voice, not having seen him walk into the bullpen. “-I clearly remember you going crazy yourself the first day you came back.”  
  
Nick glared. “You weren't any better yourself, Tim.”  
  
Tim shrugged. “I'm not denying it.”  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked to his desk. “Enough both of you.”  
  
Ellie let out a sigh of content and a little sadness as she hung up, handing his phone back to him.  
  
“No bird in sight?”  
  
“Nick, don't make me get up and hit you.”  
  
He raised his hands up in surrender with a laugh. It was good to have her snapped back. “Everything okay?”   
  
She nodded, smiling. “Sleeping peacefully with a full stomach.”  
  
Nick felt a little relief himself, he may joke when she worries but he worried himself anytime he was away from her. He learned to deal with worrying about Ellie all the time when his feelings for her took a turn, but worrying about his own child was a completely different feeling.   
  
“You two can go home early today.” Gibbs said without taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.   
  
“Gibbs, it's my first day back-” Ellie tried reasoning, but Gibbs held his hand up.  
  
“You don't have to jump all back in at once Bishop.”  
  
She sighed but nodded, Nick could see the relief in her eyes.   
  
“I don't need to go home early, Gibbs.” Nick said. “You don't need to be two agents down.”  
  
Gibbs finally looked up. “Your a new parent too Torres, so go home to your baby early.”   
  
Nick nodded in thanks. Ellie sent him one of her happy little smiles making him smile in return. He sat at his desk, smile still in place as he looked over the changes.   
  
That lone picture of himself was now sitting in his desk, and instead on his desk were pictures that always reminded him of the happiness in his life now.  
  
One was a picture collage of all the ultrasound pictures, another was a picture of his baby, a picture of him and a pregnant Ellie, a picture of all three of them together, and a picture of him with the Bishop clan.   
  
His life had changed completely and he became a different man because of it, but he wouldn't change it for anything.   
  
Nick looked over at Ellie to see her looking at her own pictures of their baby on her desk, small smile on her face as she twisted her engagement ring he had given to her not too long ago around on her finger.   
  
Soon wedding pictures would he joining his growing collection along with no doubt another collage made by Abby when their little girl started to grow.   
  
He finally had the family he had secretly yearned for.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
